


Просто попробуем иначе

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Top Severus Snape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: После года стабильных отношений с Люциусом, Северус пробует себя в роли топа.Можно считать сиквелом к фику "Просто попробуем"
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 12





	Просто попробуем иначе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ГП кинк-фест в 2012 году на заявку: Любой из пейрингов: ГП/ДМ, ГП/СС, СС/ЛМ. Тот, кто до этого был топом, по какой-нибудь причине соглашается на роль нижнего. (Возможно на грани сомнительного согласия.) Детальная подготовка к процессу, ощущения нижнего, подробно. Взаимное доверие партнёров. Боль пополам с возбуждением. В результате должно понравиться, но не с первой минуты

Что-то унизительное было в том, чтобы просто лежать, бесстыдно разведя ноги, в то время как чужие пальцы шарят в заднице, тщательно нанося противную скользкую смазку. С той стороны все казалось иначе — и смазка, согретая в ладони, была приятна, и Снейп, развалившийся в аналогичной позе, только постанывал и двигал бедрами, стараясь глубже насадиться на пальцы. Снейпу было хорошо, а вот ему хотелось вырваться из рук любовника и вернуть все к тому, как и должно быть: он сверху — Снейп снизу. Какого дементора он вообще на это согласился?

— Люциус, ты чего? Расслабься…

Люциус скосил на Снейпа глаза и постарался блаженно улыбнуться. 

— Все в порядке. Продолжай.

Он тщетно пытался расслабить мышцы, но получалось с точностью до наоборот. Еще и эрекция пропала окончательно. Решено — один раз и больше никогда.

Снейп вытащил пальцы и замер, положив руку ему на бедро.

— Начинай, — Люциус зажмурился.

Снейп только вздохнул. Потом резко выпрямился и накрыл его тело своим, потянувшись к губам. Горячий член уперся в живот.

Снейпу явно было недостаточно просто удовлетворить свое желание — уговаривая Люциуса на эту авантюру, он упирал на то, что именно в позиции снизу можно испытать ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Однако сейчас Люциус склонялся к мнению, что подобное развлечение не для него. Тем более что это подтверждалось и предыдущим его опытом — одно воспоминание о грубых, оставивших синяки на бедрах, руках, волосатом животе, вжимающемся в спину, и хриплом дыхании с запахом перегара заставляло его вздрагивать. Хорошо, хоть он помнил все не очень отчетливо — сам был пьян, как последний маггл. И поистине замечательно, что Снейп совсем не был похож на того случайного любовника. Но все же идея, что в его прекрасной заднице окажется чей-то член, совершенно не возбуждала. Снейпа, похоже, совершенно не радовал его настрой, и он решил начать сначала. 

Легко и нежно он касался его губ, словно стараясь успокоить. Это продолжалось недолго: поцелуи становились все более страстными, язык нахально залез в рот; руки, осторожно обнимающие всего мгновение назад, активно включились в игру, поглаживая и пощипывая. От кончиков пальцев рук и ног тепло постепенно разливалось по телу, нарастающее возбуждение требовало выхода — Люциус застонал. За этот год Снейп изучил его слишком хорошо — точно знал, где и как поцеловать, укусить, облизать, провести пальцами, чуть ущипнуть, погладить. Обычно Люциус не позволял долго ласкать себя, одним движением подминал под себя Снейпа и брал инициативу на себя. Но не сегодня. Сегодня была ночь Снейпа. 

Мучительно долго его рот теребил сосок, покусывал, облизывал, дул. Почти больно, но только почти. Живот сладко поджимался в предвкушении того, куда эти губы последуют дальше, и Снейп не стал разочаровывать. Медленно-медленно, оставляя поцелуи на груди, животе, оглаживая руками ребра, бока, обнимая, массируя, он спускался все ниже к вновь наливающемуся кровью члену. Он лишь мазнул прядью волос по нему и начал целовать бедра, низ живота, распаляя желание.

Сладко, больно, сладко, сердце билось все быстрее, кровь заструилась по венам обжигающей волной. Выдержать невозможно. Не выдержать — тоже. Все чувства, все мысли сосредоточены где-то там под губами Снейпа, под его руками, которые сейчас сжимают его бедра, помогая развести их шире. Должно быть, он стонал; должно быть, выгибался; может, даже просил о чем-то — это было невозможно осознать. Он цеплялся руками за простыню, удерживаясь от желания прекратить игру сейчас же, накинуться на Снейпа и хорошенько оттрахать его. Должно быть, он что-то сказал такое, из-за чего тот, хихикнув, наконец, обратил внимание на его член. Сначала подул на чувствительную головку, лишь дразня, потом, словно издеваясь, легко провел языком. И еще раз. И еще. Садист! Люциус уже искусал все губы, пока тот одним движением не взял в рот почти весь его член, скользнув языком от головки к основанию. Выпустил, пососал, несколько раз провел рукой. Возбуждение было почти болезненным, перед глазами поплыли круги, мышцы живота то сокращались, то расслаблялись. Еще мгновение, еще всего одно прикосновение, и он кончит в рот этого проклятого мучителя. Но этого единственного, так необходимого ему прикосновения не происходило уже нескольких долгих секунд.

— Ну же, Снейп!

Тот не ответил. Люциус открыл глаза. Снейп улыбался.

— Перевернись, — попросил он, — так нам обоим будет удобнее.

Реальность обрушилась так внезапно, что он даже задохнулся. Да, он и забыл, что Снейп не просто собирался сделать ему минет. Люциус глубоко вдохнул, стараясь расслабиться и успокоиться. 

— Люциус, ты меня слышишь? Перевернись. Поверь, я смогу…

— Нет. Или так или никак.

Люциус не желал, чтобы хоть что-то напоминало о том первом неудачном разе. Он должен был видеть лицо того, кому позволил овладеть собой. 

Снейп разочарованно посмотрел на него, прикусив губу, но уговаривать больше не стал. Подсунул ему под ягодицы пару специально приготовленных подушек. Люциус согнул и поднял ноги, открываясь для Снейпа. Возбуждение стало уходить. Он не хотел этого. Правда, не хотел. Ему было немного любопытно — уж больно сладко Снейп стонал, когда сам Люциус вколачивался в него. Кончал аж по два раза, страстно выгибаясь на простынях. Правда, Люциус подозревал, что ему данный способ получения удовольствия недоступен. Но попробовать сделать все правильно, с тем, кому он доверяет, с тем, кто очень хорошо знает потребности его тела, все равно стоило, чтобы попытаться понять — что в этом такого. Только попытаться.

Все равно было как-то не по себе. И любопытно, и совершенно не хочется снова ощущать чужой член в заднице. Это так… унизительно, отвратительно. Но может быть приятно. И больно. Борясь с самим собой, он сжал зубы и откинулся на подушку.

— Люциус… ну что с тобой? Ты мне не доверяешь?

Люциус поднял голову. Снейп смотрел на него почти обиженно. Он попытался улыбнуться, пошире развел ноги, словно приглашая. Тот ему не поверил, закатил глаза и вернулся к его члену, пытаясь ласками вернуть пропавшее возбуждение. Главное забыть, что будет дальше, сосредоточиться на ощущениях, которые дарили ему язык и руки Снейпа. Не думать-не думать-не думать! И наслаждаться! Он все же заставил себя расслабиться. Спрятал куда-то глубоко свое предубеждение перед унизительной позицией снизу, позволяя Снейпу снова заводить, ласкать его. Нежно, медленно… Люциус закрыл глаза, стремясь вновь почувствовать горячую волну, прокатывающуюся по низу живота вслед за движениями Снейпа. Снова, снова и снова. Язык скользил все быстрее, губы сжимались сильнее, пальцы… Черт! О пальцах Снейпа, и о том, вокруг чего они кружат, размазывая уже нанесенную смазку, думать не надо. Лучше думать о его губах, представлять, как они скользят вверх — и вниз, вверх — и вниз. Быстрее. Он дернул бедрами, и тут палец Снейпа где-то глубоко внутри него проехался по чему-то. Люциуса буквально оглушило. Он вскрикнул.

— Что случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Снейп.

— Еще! Там!

Он нетерпеливо повел бедрами, не открывая глаз. Снейп снова просунул внутрь него палец, который уже успел вытащить. Люциус даже специально расслабился, облегчая ему задачу, только чтобы снова ощутить прикосновение в той самой точке. Теперь невероятно приятное ощущение не стало неожиданностью, но он не сдержал стон.

— Боже! Еще!

Снейп не стал его разочаровывать, вновь и вновь проводя пальцем по чувствительной точке. Ощущения были даже ярче, чем когда тот облизывал головку его члена.

— Люциус, тебе нравится? — поинтересовался Снейп.

Да он просто издевается! Не дождавшись ответа, тот снова склонился к его члену. Губы, язык, пальцы, все вместе — это уже слишком!

— Се-е-е-верус…

— Люциус?

Голос так спокоен, словно Снейпу все равно, словно это только он сам сходит с ума от возбуждения, а тот всего лишь слегка заинтересован. Не может же этого быть! Наверняка напился каких-то своих зелий. Может, и ему подлил чего-нибудь в вино, ибо с чего бы… вот так… Он двинул бедрами, сильнее насаживаясь уже на два пальца, чтобы снова почувствовать, как по венам растекается волна жара, а в голове вспыхивает маленький фейерверк удовольствия. 

Снейп еще раз лизнул головку его члена и вытащил пальцы. Куда?! Люциус не произнес этого вслух — еще не хватало — но все же непроизвольно дернулся за ним.

— Сейчас… подожди секунду, — сказал Снейп, слегка задыхаясь.

Послышался шорох. Люциус открыл глаза. Снейп взял банку со смазкой и теперь наносил ее на свой член. Длинный, толстый, твердый. Мысль о том, что вот это сейчас окажется прямо в нем, слегка пугала. Но теперь, когда он ощущал внутри себя ту точку… она словно пульсировала, зудела в ожидании прикосновений, и почему-то особенно хотелось, чтобы ее коснулся член Снейпа. Это должно было быть невероятно.

Наконец, Снейп закончил с приготовлениями — это заняло совсем не секунду — устроился поудобнее, и кожи около ануса коснулась головка его члена. Люциус напрягся. Он и хотел, и не хотел, чтобы Снейп вошел в него. Даже немного боялся. 

— Люциус, пожалуйста, успокойся. Я не сделаю тебе больно.

Он не поверил. Снейп начал медленно массировать его бедра, наклонился, поцеловал живот, ниже… ниже… сильнее. Люциус и не заметил, как слегка расслабился, и Снейп тут же толкнулся вперед. Люциус вскрикнул — больше от неожиданности, чем от боли. Показалось, что тот вошел сразу на всю длину. Они оба замерли: Люциус — прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям; Снейп — похоже, просто ожидая, пока он успокоится. Это действительно не было так уж больно, скорее неприятно, но почему-то казалось, что если Снейп двинется дальше, ощущения будут намного лучше. Он сам не мог сказать, почему так думал. Словно прочитав его мысли, Снейп толкнулся снова, входя глубже. Слегка дернулся назад и снова вошел. 

Люциус внимательно прислушивался к ощущениям в собственной заднице, пытаясь понять — нравится это ему или нет. Скорее нет — больно. Не так чтобы очень — терпеть можно, но необходимость терпеть раздражала, лишая какого-либо удовольствия.

Снейп устроился поудобнее, чуть потянул его бедра на себя, пристроил его ноги на своих плечах, наклонился и навис над ним. Он был уже весь мокрый. Пот градом катился по покрасневшему лицу — Снейпу явно было нелегко, но его глаза горели от несдерживаемого желания. 

Снейп снова толкнулся вперед, входя уже легче. В ушах зазвенело, вспышка внезапного яркого удовольствия пронзила, казалось, все тело от кончиков пальцев ног до макушки — член Снейпа прошелся по той точке, сосредоточению наслаждения. И снова. И еще раз. И… Связных мыслей просто не осталось. Словно Снейп каждым движением выбивал их из него. Вообще все. Хотелось только одного — двигаться навстречу ему все быстрее, быстрее, быстрее… Боль, неудобство. Затекшие в неудобном положении ноги, тяжесть мокрого тела — это все стало совершенно не важно. Какой, к черту, самоконтроль? Мысль о нем давно оставила его, и от этого было как-то особенно хорошо. Свободно. Правильно. Его словно несло на гребне гигантской волны наслаждения. Он все ждал, как она обрушится, погружая его в эйфорию, но этого все не происходило. Он словно завис между небом и землей, на расстоянии протянутой руки от абсолютного счастья, но все никак не мог до него дотянуться, касаясь его лишь кончиками пальцев. Еще-еще-еще-еще… Кажется, он закричал, может, даже на миг потерял сознание, когда вся полнота оргазма обрушилась на него. Он даже не обратил внимания, когда внутри него запульсировал член Снейпа.

Мокрые, задыхающиеся, они так и лежали в объятиях друг друга. В голове ни одной мысли — хорошо, пусто. Еще никогда Люциус не испытывал такого. Снейп повернул голову:

— Ну что? В следующий раз, как обычно?

Он еще насмехается, мерзавец! Трахнул старшего товарища, так что у него последние мозги вынесло и предлагает «как обычно». Ну уж нет, как обычно теперь у них не будет больше никогда. Хитрая улыбка Снейпа позволяла думать, что он считает так же.


End file.
